A Youtube Hunger Games
by BlazingPhoenix426
Summary: A Hunger Games with only Youtubers as tributes. Including Shane Dawson, Lisbug, Smosh, Lucas Cruikshank, and Olga Kay.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness surrounds me as I awake. Where the hell am I? Slowly, the platform I'm standing on rises up. The sun glare hurts my eyes, but I soon recover and look around. All around me are others and the crazy part about this is I know them all. I see that tall buildings rising up at least fifty stories. An abandoned house complex is on the other side of me.

To my left is a young woman with brown hair and to my right is a middle aged man with black hair that sticks up. Each one of us had a weird number tattooed on our arms. I look down to find that my number was five.

" Happy Hunger Games and may odds the be ever in your favor." a random voice says out of thin air. "59,58,57,56,55..." the voice continues.

My memory comes back that the Hunger Games is a death match where twenty four different people, from twelve different districts have to fight to the death. The countdown is still going as I realize that most of these people here are never leaving and that I may have to kill them. Scouting I see inside the cornucopia is a katana and a medium sized backpack. Thinking to myself 'This is my only chance even though it is risky'. I realize at that moment that I can die today.

"10,9,8,7.." the countdown continues as I position myself. The gong sounds and everyone is off their platform. Out of nowhere a blade comes way to close to my face for comfort. Sprinting I reach the bag and katana. Turning to run I see Anthony from Smosh cut open Mystery Guitar Man's stomach. His blood stained the ground as he fell and would never get back up. Out of a stack of boxes, Nigahiga charges at me with two knifes as sharp which he wielded with experience. My katana clashes with the knives. We keep it up for a few seconds till I felt blood splash on my hands. Nigahiga gave a look that I know I will never forget. He crumbles to the ground with his eyes blankly staring forward with his body unmoving.

I turn to find an arrow if front of my face. Her straight blond hair and her eyes were beautiful. She looks at me and speaks, but does not lower her bow.

"Shane? Is that you?" She asks me. Looking at my arm she sees that I have the same number that she has.

"Lisa! Don't shoot me. And yes it is me. Why don't we work together? We can get through this madness," I reply. She nodes and fires her arrow at me. Bracing myself for the numbness of death it doesn't happen. I hear something hit the floor. KassemG is on the ground, he must have come up behind me. We head out of the cornucopia and find two more people dead. Unmoving Lania, or better known Overly Attached Girlfriend, and Bree Essrig was a few yards away from her.

An agonizing scream come out of a voice to our right. Dan Is Not On Fire is laying on the ground as he bleeds out from a wound. SxePhil is standing over with his ax dripping with blood. SxePhill runs into the city before giving Dan the death blow. Joey Graceffa runs towards me with his broad sword out. Our swords clash as we hit each other. Joey's sword slips out of his hand and he falls back. I put my foot on his chest.

"Please don't kill me! Why don't we form an alliance so we all can make it out of here?" he pleads.

"Why should we trust you? You could just wait and kill us in our sleep." Lisa questioned him.

Joey continues, " I won't do that to you guys and you know that." Without taking my foot off his chest I whisper to Lisa "What should we do with him? Maybe we shouldn't kill him just yet." Lisa looks at me and nods. I step off of Joey's chest letting him get off the ground. We all look at each other and find that almost everyone is gone. Out of the corner of my eye I see Olga Kay throw a knife squarely into MacBarbie's back. MacBarbie is on the street in seconds. On the other side Lucas Cruikshank is dueling with Anthony. Both of them are cut up and bruised, but neither of them looks like they will stop. From behind Lucas, Ian from Smosh slits his throat. Smosh looks at us and we look back at them.

Smosh disappears into the city. Our group gathers up the supplies and leave the center so that the bodies could be picked up. I already know that this whole thing is going to be a pain in the ass and that I may never get the chance to go back home alive.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where should we head first?" Lisa asked me.

"Why don't we try the house complex maybe we can find something to use." Joey answered before I could speak. As we head off towards the complex, the scenery changes to trees and front lawns. A twig snapped right behind the house we were standing in front of. Slowly, we advanced around the corner and saw a squirrel. An arrow shot through its eyes.

"What are you looking at? We were going to need food for later." Lisa said as she looked at Joey and me. I guess she is really like Katniss with that bow. All the houses were empty but we found a place to sleep through the night. I laid down on the floor as Joey was sleeping leaving Lisa to take first watch. The next morning I woke up expecting Corny, Lisa and mine dog, to be next to me and this was just some weird dream. Joey was standing in the kitchen trying to cook the squirrel.

"How do I get the fur off of this thing? Should I use the oven or the stove?" Joey muttered when he looked up and saw me. "Hey Shane, Good to see you awake Lisa is upstairs sleeping."

'How can he be so happy!' I thought. We are in the middle of a death match that only one of us can win. A shadow crossed the windowsill making its way onto the porch. Silently I ran to grab my sword as Joey inched closer to the door. A girl with long dark hair crept in. Joey lunged at her with his sword, but missed.

"Cat! I didn't know you were here. This is Shane." Joey said. Cat stretched her hand out to me and we shook. 'Should I ask her to join our group or should I kill her' I thought.

"Joey what number do you have on your arm?" Cat asked.

"I have the number four same as you. Oh my gosh I'm Finnick!"

"Who is Finnick?" I asked

"Finnick is one of the people in the Hunger Games books and is my favorite character." Joey replied.

Lisa came down the stairs and saw Cat, but before she could yell I told her Cat was part of our little group. Saying nothing she gave me a glance that I could tell she was warning me not to let others help.

"Guys, One squirrel won't be enough for all of us. Maybe we should leave and hunt." I said. Joey nodded and Lisa readied her bow.

"We should split up to cover more ground. You and Lisa go left while Cat and I go left." Joey told everyone as if he was the leader of the group. I let him take control over this group only because he is a Hunger Games fanatic.

A hour after we split up, Lisa and I scored two squirrels and one fat rabbit. Suddenly, I feel someone grab my shirt. I spun just in time to avoid a knife to the stomach. Standing there was Olga Kay pouncing for another stab. On instinct, I thrust my sword forward and into her stomach. Her limp body falls to the ground in mid-air. A cannon shot out confirmed her death as I leave the area. We met with Joey and Cat some time later. That night we feasted on cooked squirrel.

The next morning, we left the house and headed towards a stream to purify some water to drink. Walking around the town I noticed that there were four identical skyscrapers each placed as if they were on the tip of a compass.

While I was deep in thought a small throwing knife flies past Lisa's head and into the bark of a tree. A flurry of more knives are thrown just missing our heads. Ducking for cover, I saw a thin frame come out of a bush. I recognized that it was Brittani Louise Taylor. Slowly another person follows her. In her hand was a slingshot.

"Juicy Star we have to find them! You look around while I look father out." Britani told JuciyStar07. When Britani left, JuicyStar07 cautiously inspected every bush around us. Out of nowhere Joey sneaks up behind her and ,without letting a single sound out of her, slit JuicyStar07 right across her throat. Joey turned around and looked at us.

"Someone had to do it." Joey replied to our looks of disbelief. Only now did I realized Joey had a darker side to him.


	3. Chapter 3

It wont stop playing over and over in my head. Joey killing Juicy Star and not showing any mercy. I wonder what else he is capable of. A sudden rustle in the undergrowth snaps me back into reality. I have to bring something back for dinner. I ended up with a rabbit in total.

"Guys have you noticed that the animals have become scarce." I say while we eat dinner.

" The gamemakers must want this to end soon." Joey replies. I wonder who exactly are the gamemackers and why they want so many Youtubers in the arena.

"It's getting late. Cat can you take first watch?" Lisa says. Cat nodded while everyone made themselves comfortable. An half hour later Joey is asleep and I am alone with Lisa.

"Lisa, how long till we split off from them we can't stay a group forever. They can turn on us any second." I ask her.

" Tomorrow we will go hunting and just won't come back. It's so simple and easy. They will just think we got lost." She answers. I lean forward to kiss her. It's first time we kissed since the start of the games and it was overdue. Her lips were so soft and only made me want more, but I kept it as a boyish play. It was official that tomorrow we will leave.

" Shane wake the up." Lisa nudges me. I wake up and see Joey and Cat getting ready. I get up and put my katana in the holster. Later we go out to find food. Lisa tells them we will be back late and to not wait for us. As we leave them I feel even more vulnerable than when this began.

"Shane we have to find some water." Lisa tells me. We find a stream and sit down. Something comes out from the rock Lisa is sitting on and bites down on her arm. I stab it as Lisa falls to the ground.

"What the heck was that?"I say and look at Lisa. She is really pale and her lips are losing color. I lean down and listen to her heartbeat. It is slow but she is alive. I pick her up and run back to Joey and Cat. Joey sees me running back to the house and opens the door. I lay Lisa down on the couch and I hear a cannon ring out. Quickly I check her heart and am glad that it wasn't her. Suddenly a female voice rings out.

" Something you need is at Cornucopia so come and get it. Happy Hunger Games." The voice goes dead.

"I have to go." I say before anyone can disagree.

" Shane let me go with you. You are going to need help." Cat says.

"Joey can stay here and protect Lisa."

I look at them and see that they were being sincere. "Fine, but we have to hurry."

An hour passed until we hear screams and were close to Cornucopia. A cannon echoed above. I saw a pair of two in the distance running away into the trees. Cat and I sprint to the table in the middle of the clearing and grab our bags. Out of the corner of my eye I see a figure creep up behind Cat.

"Cat! Behind you." I yell. She moves out of the way just in time to avoid the knife. She turns and stabs Mari in the shoulder before Mari could attack again. Mari starts to run away and makes it a few feet before Cat caught up and stabbed her in the stomach.

" We have the supplies. Let's head back" She says. We make our way back to the house and see a blood trail on the inside. We run inside as the trail became even bloodier. A fragile frame is face down in a pool of blood. I recognize her from before. Brittani Louise had a knife in her back.

" Joey move it outside so I can give Lisa the medicine." I say. He nodes and picks up the body. I open the container and filled up the spoon it came with and slipped into her mouth. Nothing happened to her. I lean in and feel her pulse go dead.

"Lisa. No, this can't be happening. Come back to me. I won't be able to do this without you." I whisper into her ear. Tears stream down my face as I look at her. She looked so peaceful. I turn waiting for the cannon to sound, but it didn't.

"Shane, are you there?" I hear Lisa ask. I turn and smile at her.


End file.
